


【塔西】封印

by 98-HCL (545674663)



Category: Flower Angel
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/545674663/pseuds/98-HCL
Summary: 食用注意:1.小花仙页游背景，时间线在古灵树任务之后，西蒙失忆时期。2.老人家掉坑不久，大部分任务都没做过，剧情仅从实况与百科了解，如有bug请求看官们指出。3.脑洞流，又是想啥写啥，内有私设。*开车，请带好成年卡。————————————





	【塔西】封印

是春，万物蓬勃生长的季节。

迷之王子的事件让黛薇薇举办的花精灵舞会最终也没恢复到本有的热闹，就这么淡淡地收尾了。  
话题传到勇气国这边，正处理国事的西蒙听着盖恩的汇报也是稍稍顿笔，好生惋惜了一阵。更重要的古灵树，这回是彻底败给了雅加。西蒙决定在处理完手头最紧急的事务后便对古灵族进行一次简单访问，与目前的古灵代表沟通一下接下来对黑暗势力的防御对策。

 

一切准备妥当，这个行程却被料想不到的意外打乱了。

绿藤垂柳叶尖滴滴答答出的露水连贯起曼妙的乐章。春季雨天频繁，极大满足了土生植物的生长需求。午后的阳光勉勉强强透过云层打下分散的柔和光束，穿插形成的彩虹桥透亮美丽，拉贝尔大陆的一切此时都是那么美好安宁。只是不久后一道突然出现在叶阴下的黑影仿佛一个错误的音符，破坏了整片景色。  
再一次看到那个身影时西蒙又是一阵剧烈的头痛，心底有什么呼之欲出，脑袋里却一片空白，这种违和感令他难受。那抹红色眼罩带子飘扬着，下一秒消失无踪。

“站住！”

西蒙在自己理智阻止行动的前一刻冲了出去，身后传来盖恩的呼喊，可他却什么都听不清。只有那个，迷之王子，名字，名字是……

 

“噢，惊喜！真是命运的重逢啊！亲爱的西蒙王子！………呵，该死的命运。”

到了仅剩他们二人的一处地方。那个红白背影终于停下飞行转身，深褐的头发给人以硬朗的感觉，蒙住双眼的红带是那么古怪可疑，白暂的额头往上是与西蒙同类的触角。  
翅膀，触角，这个迷之王子显然是与自己同种的花仙。

“你这次出现在此有什么目的？！”西蒙握住了腰侧的佩剑。  
“怎么了？花仙行走于属于花仙的大陆上有这么奇怪吗？”对方调笑着，优哉游哉地靠近西蒙。  
“拉贝尔大陆不欢迎你们这种心术不正的花仙。”握着佩剑的手用力上几分，西蒙皱眉警惕地注意着迷之王子的一举一动。  
“是吗？这只是你们这种自诩正义的傻瓜们单方面的规定吧？”  
迷之王子提起他的绿色长矛，粗暴直接地发动了攻击。

……

这人身手真的十分不错。

交手几轮后西蒙马上得出了结论，但论兵器相抗，他明显处于上风。对方似乎也是立刻就明白了这点，因为下一秒长矛就以极其强硬的势力挑飞了黎明之剑。  
迷之王子不顾这一招带来的极大空挡，也不顾因此左肩会如何被甩开的剑刃划破血肉，他只是猛步上前推翻西蒙，两人扭打在一起，改为肉搏相争。

举拳右边，抬手格挡，反击，踢撞，翻滚阻止，翅膀扑腾。更进一步后在极有限的空间内两人都无法施展更多体术，只能如野蛮的原始野兽般挥舞双拳，而这似乎就是迷之王子想要的，纯粹发泄的幼稚打架。

“你怎么连我都忘了呢？！你怎么什么都忘了呢……你这该死的，自以为是的无私！我恨你！我恨你啊！！！”

西蒙无法理解这话里的意味，他只被对方话中所包含的歇斯底里所震撼，脑袋生疼的同时攻击不由得一滞。

 

塔巴斯撕咬上了他的唇瓣。

“…！！！”嘴角传来的痛楚令西蒙一阵清醒，惊慌的情绪瞬间占据了思绪的全部。

“……唔…！”  
为了让对方松口西蒙反咬了回去，在迷之王子嘶痛着微微起身擦血的时候想要趁机挣脱被压制的处境。但动作只进行到一半，脸颊突然就被力道极大的一拳打得热辣，脑袋又是一阵空白，站在对手的角度西蒙得承认这拳很及时，他有些眼冒金星，大概是晕了。

迷之王子掐住了他的脖子，但却迟迟没有下手。

“哈哈，我伤害了你呢。”  
西蒙感到有重物抵在了自己胸口，那处的衣料有点被打湿。  
“明明…从来都不想这样的……”

这个人到底在说什么？我不认识他啊…

勇气国现任君主本能地被带出伤感，却始终无法想通情绪的缘由。

 

“呐，再让我任性一次吧？”

不等西蒙的回答，对方的手已经探去腰间，解开他红金色的条纹腰带。  
暗示意味十足，西蒙那双茶色的瞳孔因惊诧猛地放大了。  
“你在做什么？！不…住手！”重要部位被握住的威胁下，西蒙的惊诧马上转为了惊恐，他无法想象两个男性间能做什么…不如说，作为严格自律的一国之君，他向来洁身自好，把情与性间的挂钩看得无比神圣。如果真切地认定另一个花仙，才可接受花神的祝福，进行如此缔结终生羁绊的仪式……是的，这是花仙间对爱情的仪式，他们本身并没有欲望。本身，本该如此。

但对方却似乎全然不这么认为，那只带着薄黑手套的手富有节奏地挑逗着，让未尝人事的某处很快违背意愿地起了反应。迷之王子另一手隔着衣料揉搓着胸前，一边用嘴亲吻拉扯，带湿了一小片布料，本平坦的两粒乳头在衣下颤巍巍地立起了。

“…住手……”西蒙挣扎着，一股浓烈的反感涌上咽喉，几乎恶心到令人作呕，身体正不可抑制地颤抖着。

迷之王子用腰带绑住了勇气国君主的双手，坐住那双挣扎的腿，抬头正脸面向身下的人。  
薄薄的红色眼带下，似乎有异样的目光在西蒙脸上探索着什么。

 

“哥哥。”塔巴斯开口道。

像是某种咒语一般，这个称呼让西蒙浑身僵硬。  
同一时间，身体反感抗拒的本能又似乎被另一种情感所抑制，西蒙眨眨眼睛，有什么从眼角滑落。

“你……你到底是谁啊…？”

迷之王子不答，只拉开了西蒙颈上同样式的红金条纹围巾，俯身，一心一意地在健康的麦色肌肤上留下属于自己的痕迹。

西蒙没有再反抗，他此时混乱的思绪中满满都是关于迷之王子身份与对自己记忆的疑惑。

为什么要叫我哥哥，为什么我会这么痛苦……  
明明，根本没有与这个人熟识的任何记忆…

 

塔巴斯含住了那处。

西蒙如惊弓之鸟般猛地弹起。

“不……停下…”

至少这种事情是不能做的啊…不行——！！！

但俯身胯前的人仿佛洞悉他理智中的抗拒，只固执又富有技巧地吮吸着，口中的舌头灵巧地弹动，逐步在隐忍的克制中硬是压迫出丝丝津液。麦色的脸颊惹上了一层红晕，连流下的汗液都带上情色。青茶色的晶莹双瞳已经流露出了欲望，西蒙对自己这副模样感到无比难堪，想要伸手推开迷之王子的脑袋，可被捆绑的手刚覆上黑褐的头发，那人便坏心眼地用手挤弄阴囊。西蒙一时没压住自己的喘声，失力的双手按在了较为硬朗的黑发上，此时比起拒绝更像是某种邀请。

他射了。

迷之王子低低的笑声仿佛在讽刺着什么，令他羞愧得想要逃走，高潮后的身体才刚一动却再次被吻住了口唇。

塔巴斯自下向上地钻过西蒙的双臂，堵住这位勇气国大王子的骂声，把自己口中那些苦腥的初精全数灌回予对方。西蒙剧烈地咳嗽起来，挣扎着扭头把那些液体吐出，正吐在了一只摊开的手掌心上。

西蒙在呛咳后惊惧地看着那只手，嘴角还附着相连的透明银丝。

迷之王子的另一手正紧紧压着他的腰背，直到两人间的距离被压得无法再近为止。西蒙能感受到对方腰间的金属装饰正挤着他敞露的下腹。而这个蒙眼男孩一边把那只沾满液体的手探向他身后某处更私密的部位，手指在圈外按压着，试图闯进那个紧密的入口，另一边把头凑近了西蒙红透了的耳根，湿热的呼吸打在脖颈，引起一阵不自然的瑟缩。

“要开始了哦？”

塔巴斯这么低声宣告道，接着轻轻啃咬一下柔软的耳垂，终究是强硬地插入了一节手指。

“！！！停下！不要！拿出去！拿出去啊！！！”  
西蒙绝望地喊叫着，极力扭动腰肢想要逃离那根在后穴中作乱的异物，可大腿被分开死死压制在对方胯上，高潮过一次的身体酸痛乏力。迷之王子眼见坐姿无法固定住猎物，便在强加多一根手指的同时狠狠把西蒙推倒在地，身体压上如蛇般缠紧。

“停下…唔……停下啊……”声音越来越小，西蒙抬过手臂遮挡住了自己的脸。

他又勃起了，在迷之王子的刺激下。后穴像开闸的瓶口，正滴滴哒哒地淌出唾液、初精与肠液的混合液体。手指已经加到了四根，正顺畅地抽插着，变化开合的活动把粘稠湿润的入口弄得淫扉至极。

“呜哈……”他又没忍住漏出了一句呻吟。

“……”

“……哥哥你的声音…真好听……”

西蒙微微抬起朦胧的眼睛，透过手臂看去，才发现迷之王子绝不如他所猜想的游刃有余。对方没有嘲讽的笑容，没有对羞辱他产生的恶毒喜悦，这个蒙着红色眼带的男孩同样深陷情欲，呼吸粗重，绯红在白暂的肤色上更加清晰可见。

头又隐隐作痛了起来。

塔巴斯突然的挺身而入让西蒙差点咬到了自己舌头，肠道一阵紧张的收缩，把刚进的物体立刻往深处吸去。塔巴斯被道内灼热的紧致肠壁绞得倒吸一口气，差点立刻就交代在了兄长里面。未经人事的穴道过于狭小，令人无法立刻活动。西蒙闭紧眼睛，双手颤抖着攥紧塔巴斯胸前的衣料。兄长不配合的姿态让塔巴斯皱起了眉。才开拓过内部而湿透的手依旧戴着薄丝黑手套，塔巴斯用那只手一下轻一下重地拍打起西蒙的臀肉，留下红色湿润的印记。他揉捏绷紧的肌肉，试图让后者放松下来。  
啪。啪。  
清脆的拍打声中西蒙如迷途的兔子般扭动着，说不出是沉沦快感还是单纯想要逃离痛楚，更多的液体顺着交合处滑出，沾湿了塔巴斯的胯间。进出终于变得通畅无阻。

“啊…啊……”

截然不同的粗大热度把西蒙顶得两眼发白，一下又一下的冲撞都准确无误地抵在体内某处道不明的地方，巨大的快感一波又一波地淹没仅剩的理智。西蒙咬上迷之王子的肩膀，断断续续的呻吟传入对方耳中，如猫呜般细碎，不自觉地让其埋在体内的巨物又涨大几分。  
抽插带来的原始快感冲破了一切，塔巴斯再次亲吻上西蒙的已经红肿的嘴唇，这次轻柔地仿若蜻蜓点水。西蒙呻吟着给予了回应。

于是偌大的林间一时间仅有彼此的喘息声，世界剩下两人。这里没有阳光，没有彩虹，没有鸟语花香，没有任何其他活物。

 

西蒙哭了，不知是为身为男性的自尊，还是为了别的什么。

“塔巴斯…塔巴斯……”他在迷乱中叫着，哭着，真切地拥上眼前那个把他藏入阴霾的身躯。

 

“…………我在。”

这片世界在彻底堕入黑暗前，不知何处响起了弟弟的一声低喃，空旷的水面荡开一丝涟漪，银色光圈蔓延着直至消失在地平线外。

 

————————————————————————

 

“陛下！陛下！您终于醒了！”

浑身散架的疲劳令西蒙在起身时不住深吸了几口冷气，他抬手扶住还在发疼的脑袋，感到腰骨处传来一阵古怪酸麻感。打量四周，正是勇气古堡内属于他的房间，身下柔软的大床都覆盖着熟悉的古堡气息。

“……盖恩？”

最亲近的护卫正站在几步距离外满是担忧地看着他。

“我这是……”

“……您还记得什么吗？”盖恩的语气里有层小心翼翼的试探。

“我……”西蒙努力回想着，巨大的痛楚袭来，他难受地双手捂住脑袋，把身子埋入被褥，“我记得我们在去古灵仙地的路上……碰见了迷之王子…不、他的名字……他的名字是……”

“之后呢？！”盖恩下意识地脱口而出，但马上便又改口，“陛下您和那人大打了一架，伤得不轻。不适的话请不要勉强自己。”

盖恩绝对不想回忆起当他终于找到西蒙王子时所见的情景，但愿封印记忆的魔法能够阻止陛下回想起那糟糕的经历，毕竟王子当初所下的遗忘誓言里也包括着那一位。

 

塔巴斯紧紧拥抱着怀中陷入昏睡的兄长，表情似哭似笑。

“西蒙啊西蒙……哈哈。”

勇气国二王子回头面向一脸震惊的盖恩，一抹讥讽的笑容自嘴角勾起。

“他想起我了。”

 

“……陛下还是会继续忘记。”  
盖恩在沉默良久后终于回道，他们都知道，只要封印还在，西蒙脑内所有有关塔巴斯的记忆缺口，最终还是会被修补。

 

“我会让他彻底想起来的。”

塔巴斯细心地为哥哥穿戴好衣物，抱起，却把人粗暴地扔向了盖恩。

“陛下……！”盖恩慌忙以自身去阻挡冲击，扶住自家国王后愤怒地抬头开骂，“你！！！西蒙王子已经付出够多了！你还想怎样？！你回来到底想做什么？！”

本是狼藉的战场上却瞬间空无一人。

 

……

“…我伤得不轻……？”西蒙拉开自己睡衣袖口开始四处检查身体，淤青和伤口不少，却没有一处是致命的。

“当时您的头痛突然发作了。”盖恩注意观察着君主的神情，道出这个实情。

“所以是你帮了我吗，盖恩。”

“……保护国王是勇气国护卫队义不容辞的职责。”

“谢谢你。”西蒙温柔地微笑道，“回头有什么想要的赏赐请说吧，在这之前…嗯……能帮我叫点食膳进来吗？我有点饿了。”

“在下这就去吩咐厨房。”

“麻烦你了。”

 

偌大的房间马上只剩西蒙一人。

勇气国现任君主转头看向窗外星光点点的夜空。晚风正带起轻薄的窗纱，悄悄步入室内仿佛想要述说什么秘密。

 

我恨你。

我恨你啊。

巨大的悲伤围绕了西蒙。

 

END.  
2017.9.3---98%HCL


End file.
